


One more day (IT)

by Loreley90



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Protagonist, Lesbian Character, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: One shot Rizzle (Rizzoli & Isles)Jane si è trasferita a Quantico già da un po' quando, arrivando un giorno come un altro al lavoro, trova qualcuno di speciale ad attenderla.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 5





	One more day (IT)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One more day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044953) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90)



Arrivo in ufficio e vedo che non c'è nessuno. Ok, che diavolo sta succedendo? Qui c'è sempre una baraonda, soprattutto a quest'ora.

"Ehi Rizzoli, che ci fai ancora qui? Muoviti, son già tutti in sala riunioni!"

"Cosa?! Perché?!" rispondo a Morrison, uno dei pochi colleghi con cui ho legato dal mio arrivo qui a Quantico...sarà che mi ricorda Barry, ma è simpatico e l'unico maschio che non si preoccupa di avere concorrenza da una donna. Maschilisti!

"Non hai letto la mail? Abbiamo un seminario su alcuni serial killer dei quali c'è il rischio compaiano emulatori..."

"Oh interessante..." dico distrattamente. Ogni volta che parlano di serial killer, la mia mente torna ad Hoyt e puntualmente avverto un certo dolore alle cicatrici sulle mani.

"Chi sarà il relatore?" gli chiedo mentre stiamo entrando il sala. Non sento nemmeno la sua risposta, quando giro lo sguardo e...non posso crederci. Sei girata di spalle, mentre parli con Gabriel, ma non puoi che essere tu...ne sono certa. Incrocio lo sguardo di lui, facendo un espressione come per dirgli "perché diavolo non me l'hai detto?".

Lui fa finta di niente, e ti lascia finire di preparare il necessario per la presentazione. Non incroci il mio sguardo fin quando inizi la tua esposizione, e quando lo fai mi guardi per una frazione di secondo. Non ci siamo praticamente più sentite da quando ho lasciato Boston: sì ci siamo chiamate qualche volta, ci siamo scambiate un paio di mail, ma le nostre conversazioni erano sempre più vuote, quasi proforma...e so che la causa di tutto questo sono io. O meglio quello che ho detto, ma soprattutto fatto, la sera prima della mia partenza.

Ti ho chiesto di passare da me, dopo la festa al Dirty Robber. Volevo avere un momento solo per noi, per salutarti. Hai accettato di buon grado, e sono davvero felice di questo. Domattina dovrò partire presto, per evitare il traffico e riuscire ad arrivare alla base in tempo utile per potermi poi sistemare in quella che sarà la mia nuova casa. Non so bene quando riuscirò a tornare a Boston...i primi mesi saranno parecchio intensi, già lo so, ma sono così gasata per questo nuovo incarico. L'unica cosa che mi distrugge è che lasciare Boston vuol dire lasciare te. Accetti che per festeggiare scelga di offrirti una bottiglia di birra, che tiro fuori fresca dal frigo, ormai completamente vuoto...in effetti non è che di solito fosse particolarmente fornito! Mi siedo sul divano con te e brindiamo alle nuove vite che ci attengono...io a Quantico e tu a Parigi per scrivere il tuo libro...sento di non potermene andare senza dirti però ciò che da tempo mi logora, ma le parole sembrano non riuscire ad uscirmi di bocca. Mando giù un sorso abbondante di birra, e poi le mie dita iniziano a sfogarsi sulla malcapitata etichetta della bottiglia.

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri" mi dici, capendo subito che c'è qualcosa che non riesco a tirar fuori. Decido di farmi coraggio. Da domani ci saranno chilometri a separarci, non so quando ti rivedrò e temo il rimorso di non dirti nulla possa poi logorarmi lentamente.

"Maura...c'è una cosa che devo dirti..." dico sottovoce, il mio tono si fa incerto e faccio fatica a trovare il coraggio, le parole giuste. I tuoi occhi mi guardano, sereni, stupendi...e più li guardo più il mio cuore accelera il suo ritmo. In un attimo, questi dubbi smettono di urlare nella mia testa, e sento solo un silenzio scandito dal tamburo che mi ritrovo nel petto. Non mi rendo nemmeno conto come, torno in me e le mie labbra sono sulle tue.

Dei momenti successivi, solo ricordi confusi, flash come istantanee: te che trovi ragioni al mio gesto, che non sono quelle che mi hanno spinta a baciarti; che mi dici di non preoccuparmi, che non intaccherà la nostra amicizia; io che ti chiedo di darmi un motivo per restare, e tu che mi dici che il mio posto è a Quantico, ma che nonostante la distanza ci sarai sempre per me, chiamandomi "la tua migliore amica".

"Rizzoli...Rizzoli! Ehi la dottoressa Isles sta parlando con te!" sento Gabriel che mi chiama e in un attimo mi ridesto dai miei pensieri. Vuoi che intervenga, quando parli di Charles Hoyt, per fornire ai miei colleghi qualche dettaglio in più sul caso che ha portato al suo arresto. Fortunatamente non mi chiedi di parlare di tutto ciò che è successo dopo, a causa di quel pazzo. Riguardo la cicatrice che ti ha lasciato: è poco evidente per fortuna, ma ricordo benissimo quel giorno, quando ti stava per fare del male...quando mi son resa conto che per me eri ben più di una semplice amica. Mentre parlo mi tengo le mani, massaggiando delicatamente le cicatrici, che al solo sentir pronunciare il nome di quell'uomo tornano a bruciare.

La riunione termina, ma non me ne accorgo finché Morrison non mi rifila una gomitata sul fianco, ridestandomi dai miei pensieri. Mi faccio coraggio e vengo a salutarti, anche se mi interrogo sul perché tu non mi abbia detto che saresti venuta qui alla base.

"Ciao Jane..." mi saluti, facendo finta di nulla.

"Ehi Maura...che ci fai da queste parti?" ti dico, cercando di indagare.

"Beh, l'FBI mi aveva chiesto di fare questo intervento...non hai letto la mia mail?"

"Di che mail parli Maura?" ti rispondo, cadendo dalle nuvole.

"Non importa...ti vedo in forma, Jane. Ti sei ambientata bene?" mi chiedi, mentre ci avviamo verso l'uscita. Ti racconto un po' del trasferimento, dell'inizio del nuovo lavoro, insomma della mia nuova vita.

"Quanto rimani?"

"Ho il volo domani nel primo pomeriggio. Ti va di cenare insieme?" mi proponi.

"Certo...così mi racconti del tuo mese a Parigi e del libro" ti rispondo, entusiasta per la tua idea, ma ancor di più per l'enfasi con cui me l'hai proposta.

Ti raggiungo nell'alloggio che ti hanno dato. È una casa poco distante dalla base, la usano spesso per chi viene in visita qui a Quantico. "Vicino ma non troppo" è quello che diciamo dei collaboratori che chiamiamo per consulenze esterne.

Sei ai fornelli, mentre io mi guardo in giro, crepando di invidia. Perfino un alloggio che ti assegnano per una consulenza è meglio della mia attuale dimora...non è giusto.

Ceniamo, mentre mi racconti di essere quasi arrivata a finire il libro. Parigi ti ha ispirata tantissimo, ti sei sentita a casa, ma sentivi il bisogno di tornare a Boston per la conclusione.

"La cena era squisita, Maura. Sei sempre stata un ottima cuoca, ma la permanenza in Francia ha migliorato ancora di più le tue doti!" ti elogio, sorridendoti. Quanto mi son mancate le serate tra noi...quanto mi sei mancata tu.

"Ora devo andare...grazie di tutto" ti dico, prendendo la giacca, che avevo appoggiato alla sedia, e avviandomi verso la porta.

"In realtà Jane, speravo potessimo parlare..."

"Beh, ma abbiamo parlato..." ti rispondo, con una faccia che riflette perfettamente la mia confusione per questa tua richiesta.

"Intendevo...parlare di quella sera, prima che tu partissi." Cavolo Jane, sei nei guai.

"Ah...ti riferivi a...quello" rispondo a scatti, preoccupata di cosa mi dirai.

"Certo che mi riferivo a...quello, Jane! Mi hai baciata...ma soprattutto mi hai chiesto di darti un motivo per restare" mi dici. Non riesco a capire dal tuo tono se sei più arrabbiata per quello che ho fatto o per non averti ancora spiegato il mio gesto.

"Perché?" mi chiedi. La tua domanda è secca. E mi chiede una risposta altrettanto decisa. Non me ne dai tempo. Ti avvicini a me. E il tuo sguardo si fa incerto, tradisce la tua insicurezza.

"Sai Jane...pensavo di aver rimosso quella sera. Ci ho provato, dico davvero...ma tornare a Boston, non so, ha riacceso quel ricordo in me. E sentivo il bisogno di parlarne, di chiarire" continui, e non riesco a capire dove tu voglia andare a parare...però una cosa la colgo: sei titubante, e tu non lo sei mai, il che mi fa pensare che stai per sputare il rospo, e si tratta di rospo bello grosso.

"Mi hai chiesto di darti un motivo per restare..."

"Si, Maura, lo hai già detto ques..."

Non ho il tempo di finire la frase, quando mi accorgo del motivo per cui quell'ultima parola mi è rimasta in gola. Le tue labbra sono sulle mie. Ci metto un attimo a realizzare la cosa, ma appena lo faccio ricambio quel bacio. Mi sembra durare troppo poco, tu ti stacchi da me, tenendomi distante con le braccia, come se fossi io ad aver cercato quel contatto...ma questa volta non è così.

"Jane, non sono riuscita a dirti di restare, perché so quanto ami il tuo lavoro e questa nuova opportunità qui a Quantico. E perché ero confusa...il tuo gesto è arrivato inaspettato, come un fulmine a ciel sereno! Mi hai baciata e questo ha cambiato tante cose..."

"Maura, ok è stato un gesto stupido, me ne sono pentita...possiamo far finta che non sia accaduto nulla per favore?"

"No" mi rispondi decisa.

"E perché?" ti chiedo, cercando spiegazioni alla tua risposta.

"Perché ti ho baciata e tu hai ricambiato"

"Ok, non ci capisco più niente...mi vuoi dire che diavolo succede?"

"Ti ho baciata, Jane"

"Si, Maura, me ne sono leggermente resa conto" ribatto, sempre più confusa in merito a dove tu stia portando la conversazione.

"Ti sto dicendo che ti ho baciata...dopo quel bacio, la sera prima che tu partissi, ho avuto in mente per giorni solo quel ricordo di noi. Ci rivediamo dopo più di un mese e l'unica cosa a cui sono riuscita a pensare per tutta la sera era poter sentire di nuovo quel contatto con le tue labbra. E mi ha destabilizzata esattamente come ha fatto allora."

Non ne posso più del tuo girarci attorno, così prendo la situazione in mano e ti attiro leggermente a me, passandoti una mano sulla schiena, per baciarti di nuovo. Non ci metti molto a ricambiare questo mio gesto, e le nostre lingue iniziano a danzare tra loro.

"Jane, io..." cerchi di dirmi qualcosa, ma la tua frase si interrompe non per colpa mia. Con la punta del naso accarezzi il mio viso, quasi come se prendessi le misure, gli occhi socchiusi, per poi riprendere quel contatto tra le nostre bocche.

Ti sciogli tra le mie braccia, sembra che tu ora sia convinta di essere nel giusto, di fare la scelta più naturale, non trattenendo il tuo desiderio.

Le tue mani mi prendono il viso e capisco che sei sicura di quello che stai facendo. Non penso di riuscire a trovare parole per dire quanto aspettassi questo momento...sinceramente pensavo non sarebbe mai arrivato. Lentamente con il mio corpo ti spingo verso la parete, creando un maggiore contatto tra noi. Mi stacco solo per un secondo, per dirti qualcosa di cui temo mi pentirò.

"Maura, sai che puoi fermarmi in qualsiasi momento, vero?" ti dico dolcemente. La tua amicizia è troppo importante per rischiare di rovinarla. Posso mettere da parte i miei sentimenti per te, forse, ma non posso perdere te. Mi sfiori delicatamente le braccia, sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dalla camicia, le cui maniche come mio solito ho arrotolato fino all'altezza del gomito. Poi fissi i tuoi occhi nei miei, e ti ci perdi, prima di riprendere a baciarmi, con ancora maggior trasporto di prima.

Le tue mani iniziano a sbottonarmi la camicia, partendo dal basso: il tuo tocco è deciso, anche se tradisce una certa impazienza. Appena termini con l'ultimo bottone, sento il cuore battere così forte che temo seriamente stia per scoppiare. Le tue mani fanno scivolare il tessuto lungo le mie spalle, giù fino alle braccia. Con un movimento secco, mi libero di quel capo, gettandolo a terra, senza preoccuparmi granché di dove possa andare a finire. Sembri incantata dalla visione del mio corpo, mentre scorri le tue mani sui miei addominali definiti. Se c'è una cosa che non mi manca qui è la possibilità di tenermi in forma perfetta e in questo momento ne sono davvero grata. Non credo riuscirò a resisterti ancora a lungo...

Inizio a sfilarti la camicetta, che avevi rimboccato appena sotto la gonna e le mie mani si infilano sotto di essa, beandosi di poter finalmente toccare la tua pelle. Ti sento sospirare nel mio orecchio e questo suono così leggero mi avvampa, così torno a baciarti. Ormai le mie labbra si sono fatte più decise, più sicure. Mi sembra incredibile che stia accadendo.

Ti accarezzo la schiena, finché con una mano raggiungo il gancetto del tuo reggiseno, che sgancio abilmente. L'occasione era troppo ghiotta per farmela sfuggire e con l'altra mano ne approfitto per toccare il tuo seno...il tuo capezzolo già turgido mi fa capire che pure tu aspettavi questo momento.

La mia bocca scende sul tuo collo, lasciando una scia di baci da una parte e dall'altra e la tua mano si infila tra i miei capelli, come a chiedermi di più. Annebbiata da questo pensiero, lascio un segno del mio passaggio sul tuo collo così candido. Temo si noterà ma dal modo in cui ti sento gemere mentre lo faccio, penso fosse esattamente ciò che mi chiedevi. Ti sfilo delicatamente la camicia e mi volto, senza staccarmi da te, per cercare di lanciarla sul divano, riuscendoci. Appena mi volto vedo un immagine che farò fatica a dimenticare. Ti stai lentamente sfilando il reggiseno e ad ogni centimetro di pelle che scopri il mio respiro si fa più affannoso. Non sazia del vedermi così, inizi a slacciarmi la cintura e mi sbottoni i pantaloni, senza staccare per un secondo il tuo sguardo da me. Le tue pupille sono dilatate e il tuo respiro cresce mentre lo fai. Mi chiedo come fai ad essere così eccitante, Maura Isles. Quando slacci l'ultimo bottone e abbassi la zip, penso di poter finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma senza perdere tempo infili una mano nei miei slip. Decisamente non è il momento per una tregua, Jane. Sento le tue dita sfiorare il mio centro e la sensazione che provo è un misto tra sollievo e preoccupazione: preoccupazione, perché puoi sentire benissimo quanto effetto mi fai; sollievo, per aver finalmente quello che tanto avevo atteso...te. Voglio però che anche tu provi quello che sto provando io, ma soprattutto voglio averti, quindi inizio a far scorrere la stoffa della gonna verso l'alto, fino a sollevartela completamente. Le mie mani si posano sul tuo sedere, sodo e in tensione, per spingerti ancora più vicina a me. Con un rapido movimento, ti sfilo leggermente l'intimo, che lasci cadere e di cui ti liberi definitivamente, con un agile ma lento movimento delle gambe. Non resisto più, devo averti. Inizio ad accarezzare il tuo interno coscia e sento delle piccole contrazioni dei muscoli al passaggio delle mie dita. Il tuo corpo mi chiede di avanzare, non riesci più a trattenere il desiderio di sentire il mio tocco sul tuo punto più sensibile. Lentamente avvicino la mano, per accontentare il tuo desiderio, mentre i miei occhi continuano a perdersi nei tuoi, come i tuoi nei miei. La mia mano si muove e raggiunge la tua intimità. Sei bagnata, il tuo corpo tradisce tutto il desiderio di me. Ti guardo come a chiederti il permesso, quando la tua mano libera si avvicina alla mia, concedendoglielo. Infilo due dita dentro di te e non riesci a trattenere un urlo di piacere. Decidi di fare altrettanto, ma riesco a soffocare il gemito, anche se la mia espressione mi tradisce. Cerco di concentrare tutta la mia attenzione su di te...non perché tu non mi stia facendo provare sensazioni che difficilmente dimenticherò, ma perché voglio godermi ogni attimo del tuo piacere. I nostri occhi si scrutano, le nostre bocche si aprono leggermente e i nostri respiri sono talmente vicini che respiriamo la stessa aria, carica di desiderio. Affondo maggiormente le spinte, sentendo il tuo piacere crescere. Non riesco più a trattenere i miei gemiti, quando mi rendo conto che hai deciso di aumentare di uno le dita dentro di me. Ad un certo punto blocchi la mia mano per il polso, mentre con l'altra imprimi più forza ai tuoi movimenti. Hai avuto la mia stessa idea. Ormai ti rendi conto che ho capito le tue intenzioni e che sono inerme, così mi lasci la mano, per prendermi per il fianco attirandomi a te. Mi baci il collo e il petto, ma quando ti rendi conto che sono vicina al culmine torni a fissarmi negli occhi. Vuoi goderti ogni secondo dell'effetto che mi fa sentirti scoparmi. Con un urlo liberatorio, mi lascio andare, decisamente appagata dalle sensazioni che mi hai fatto provare. Appoggio per un attimo la testa nell'incavo del tuo collo, cercando di normalizzare il mio respiro. Ti sfioro e sento che anche tu ti rilassi. Così ne approfitto per agire indisturbata e riprendere da dove mi avevi interrotta. Non sarò appagata finché non lo sarai anche tu. Ti sollevo una gamba, che ancori subito ai miei fianchi, attirandomi ancora di più a te. Alzi la testa, quando la mia spinta si fa più decisa, e non riesci a trattenere i tuoi gemiti sempre più forti. Il mio corpo preme contro il tuo e la mia bocca affonda nel tuo collo, decisa. Riesco a sentire da qui il tuo battito accelerare, così faccio mio quel ritmo. Sento le tue mani sul mio viso, lo allontanano dal tuo corpo, e non so spiegarmi il perché. Ma poi vedo che rivolgi il mio volto verso il tuo. Vuoi guardarmi negli occhi e vuoi che faccia lo stesso.

"Jane..." riesci a sospirare solo questo, prima che dalla tua bocca riprendano ad uscire solo gemiti. Sempre più forti, sempre più sospirati. Mi sto perdendo in te, e non penso riuscirò più a ritrovarmi se non nei tuoi occhi. Ti sento raggiungere il culmine e spingo decisa, fino a sentire il tuo corpo rilassarsi contro il mio. Non posso credere sia successo. Dev'essere questa la vera felicità.

Passiamo così la notte ad accarezzarci e fare e rifare l'amore, mai paghe, fino a crollare addormentate.

La mattina arriva presto, e quando suona la mia sveglia, allungo la mano cercandoti nel letto, ma non ci sei, e questa cosa mi manda in agitazione.

"Tranquilla, Jane, non sono scappata. Sono proprio qui...buon giorno" mi dici, e quando sgrano gli occhi vedo che sei in piedi, alla fine del letto.

"Buongiorno Maura" ti rispondo, con la voce ancora decisamente addormentata.

"Ti ho lasciato un po' di caffè per fare colazione" mi dici. Oh si, caffè...decisamente ne ho bisogno, dopo una nottata simile. Vedo la valigia già pronta e capisco che non manca molto alla tua partenza.

"Tra quanto parti?" ti chiedo, sapendo che qualunque risposta mi darai sarà sicuramente troppo presto.

"Il taxi arriva tra un quarto d'ora...non vorrei dovermene già andare..."

"No beh, ti capisco...con il traffico, poi i controlli in aeroporto...l'imbarco bagagli..."

"Jane stai farfugliando"

"Si lo so...perché Maura?"

"Perché cosa?" Mi chiedi perplessa.

"Perché ora...cioè quello che è successo...vogliamo parlarne ora o tra un mese?" Ti chiedo. Ho bisogno di sapere perché è successo. Certo, mi fa paura quello che potresti rispondermi, ma mi serve.

"Jane...tu mi hai chiesto di darti un motivo per restare quella sera...e io non ce l'ho fatta" mi rispondi, ma ancora non capisco dove tu voglia andare a parare. Forse perché non ho ancora bevuto il mio caffè.

"Maura...avanti, dimmelo" ti metto alle strette, considerando la tua capacità di parlarmi per ore senza arrivare a quello che per me è il punto. Sono pronta a saperlo, o forse no, ma è inutile preoccuparsi. Andrà come deve andare.

"Non ti ho dato un motivo per restare...ma voglio darti un motivo per tornare"


End file.
